Tiffany BerryLopez: A Life in Sunnyhell
by Pezberry Love-Child46
Summary: What if there was a Pezberry love child in Buffy the Vampire slayer? Updated. Originally Tiffany Lopez-Pierce. Chnged Pen name and Story title.
1. Did Someone Dim The Lights?

Tiffany Berry-Lopez: A Life in Sunnyhell

By: ImaLopez-Pierce

Summary: What if there was an extra character in Buffy the Vampire Slayer that changed everything and was a Pezberry baby.

Not great at summaries. I don't own Glee or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But if I did…*cue frolicking in fields* *sighs wistfully*.

Mentions of Fierce/Quitt, Pezberry, Fuffy, and Dawn/my OC.

"You sure he won't find us here" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes!" Said my older, and slightly annoyed, sister Faith Berry-Lopez.

You see, our friend Rebecca Greer was killed by a vampire named Kakistos. So, we left to Sunnydale to get away from him. We checked into the Sunnydale Motel room 232 and Faith got dressed in this outfit that brings a whole new meaning to OMG.

"Where are you going?" I asked amused at her outfit.

"WE are going to The Bronze. I think I might be able to catch a few vamps and dance." She said emphatically.

So, we get there and the place is packed. Faith then spots a vamp and goes to do her thing. You see, Faith is a Vampire Slayer, kinda corny but still. Anyways, I "sense" about 4 auras about as powerful as Faith's. As I focus on them I hear a brunette in a red dress, who we would later know as Cordelia, say,

"Check out Slut-o-Rama and her Disco Dave! What was the last thing that guy danced to, KC and the Sunshine Band?"

I laughed out loud and grabbed a stake as Faith and "Disco Dave" headed outside. I didn't realize that they followed us until I heard a boy with spiky hair (Oz) say:

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that there's a new Slayer in town."

As I toss Faith the stake, the (Fake) blonde, Buffy, looks the most surprised at how I'm with her. Faith dusted him and we walked inside.

So, we're in the Bronze and Faith was telling the story about the South Boston Church was getting eaten and she saved the day, stark nude. Xander was drooling over her and I'm guessing Cordelia was his girlfriend because she looked pissed. Somehow the conversation then turned to me.

"So, Tiffany, how old are you and, not to be rude, but why are you here with Faith?" Xander asked.

"Well I'm 13 and I'm Faith's sister." I reply.

They all look at me like I grew a second head. Of course, Cordelia doesn't have a lot of tact so she bluntly states,

"But…you're Mexican!"

"CORDY!" Xander shouts.

They all look at me, about to apologies and are surprised to see me and Faith laughing.

"Um, What's so funny?" Buffy asks.

After I catch my breath I say,

"Well, first of all, I'm Latina, and believe it or not, Cordelia is the first person to actually have the guts to point that out!"

Faith then said in a way of explaining

"See, we have two moms and we were carried by a different parent."

They all nod as if they just found a clue that was right under their noses.

"So, Tiffany, what are you? Or what can you do." Willow asked carefully, hoping that I wouldn't find that offensive.

"I'm part Demon! Uh, I'm thirsty, anyone want anything?" I asked.

"Coke with JD!" Faith said. "Got it!" I said.

As I came back, Cordelia was having a bad case of the "No Tact Disease". She was all like,

"Demon? Demon? Are you serious? You are related to a soulless demon?"

As I sit down I have, as Faith would call it, The Neutral look.

I then say "I have a soul." Of course Cordy is still fuming.

"Oh, well that makes _everything _better! The last "soulful" demon we hung out with _lost_ his soul and tried to kill us all!"

All of a sudden, I double over in pain. "Tiff, are you all right?" Faith asks worriedly. "Yeah, but someone here is in a lot of emotional pain. Whoa, did someone dim the lights in here or something?" I ask. Then I hear everything fading in the background. My last conscious thought: OW!

I wake up in an unfamiliar place and a blond woman that looked between the age 30 to 35, walked up to me and gently put a wash cloth on my head.

"Thank you. Um, where am I?" I ask politely

"You are in Buffy's house and I'm Brittany, Buffy's mom. Faith told me that you are an empath and you passed out from the emotions of Buffy when Cordelia brought up Angel." She said all in one breath.

"Angel? You mean Angelus? I met him once, Dude gave me the wiggins! Where are the girls?" I asked.

"They are out on patrol. Are you hungry? I could make you a sandwich." She said in a caring, motherly tone.

"That would be great! Thank you, Mrs. Fabray-Pierce!" I said feeling kinda hungry.

"Brittany, dear, call me Brittany." She said.

"Okay, uh, Brittany." Afterwards, we talked until the girls came home. Rachel then states that we are staying with them instead of a hotel.


	2. Meeting Tara

Tiffany Berry-Lopez: A Life in Sunnyhell

By: ImaLopez-Pierce

Summary: What if there was an extra character in Buffy the Vampire Slayer that changed everything and was a Pezberry baby.

Not great at summaries. I don't own Glee or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But if I did…*cue frolicking in fields* *sighs wistfully*.

Mentions of Fierce/Quitt, Pezberry, Fuffy, and Dawn/my OC.

3 Years Ago

Recap: After Faith had come to Sunnydale, Faith had killed Deputy Mayor Allan Finch and a Vulconoligist. Faith had sided with the Mayor, and Buffy and Faith had gotten in fight that ended with Buffy putting Faith in a coma. Sunnydale High was obliterated due to the fight with the giant snake mayor. Scooby meeting are now held in Giles' apartment.

"So, what's her name?" I ask as Willow and I walk to the Espresso Pump from UC Sunnydale.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Willow said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, right. You've been chipper and more Willow-like." Off her confused look, I explained. "You don't get all depressed when someone mentions Oz." I say matter-of-factly.

"Okay valid points, but what makes you think it's a girl?" Buffy asks as she walks up from behind us.

"Exactly. Thanks, Buff!" Willow says.

"I know that smirk, that "I like a girl smirk. I've seen it on Faith a million times." I say slyly.

A wicked look crosses my face. "Or was that the "I've lost my heart to Buffy Fabray-Pierce look?" Buffy chokes on her mocha and Willow stops dead in her tracks.

After Buffy gets the liquid out of her lungs, she looks at me like I've gone insane in the mainframe. "The WHAT!" she yells.

"Oh come ON!" I yell back.

Then quieter I say "Of all of the futures and pasts I've been to I've seen that look so much. Back in the day I saw it on Xander, I've seen it on Fang, and I got sick of seeing it on Captain America. And you can see it PLASTERED on Faith's face a mile away." I said. Buffy sat down on the bench near the entrance to the Espresso Pump. She looked really sad. "So Faith really was in love with me? She wasn't lying. I thought she was just messing with me so I stabbed her. Oh God." She put her head down and started quietly sobbing. "Tiffany, I love her too" she said. Then she wiped away the tears that were still falling. "As long as we're confessing our love for women, I think I'm in love with a girl named Tara Maclay. She was in that Wicca group that I went to. Those times that I wasn't available, I was at Tara's doing spells and just plain hanging out and talking about stuff. I really like her and Buffy I was wondering if I could, ya know, makeheranofficialScooby?" Willow babbled. It took Buffy a moment to slow down everything in her head and replay it. Then Buffy smiled. "Of course Wills. An extra witch could be very handy. And I don't mind at all." She said. "Why don't we go and get her, buy her a mocha and take her to Giles' house to meet everybody?" I said. They both agreed and we went back to the campus and walked to up to Tara's door. Willow knocks on the door and Buffy and I moved out of the way. We wanted to give her space because Willow told us that Tara was very shy. The door opens and a tall blonde girl with blue eyes opened the door and Willow immediately smiled. "Hi Willow!" she said. "Hey Tara! Can I come in?" Willow asked. Tara quirked an eyebrow and held the door open but didn't say anything. I bit my lip to keep from giggling. As Willow walked inside, she left the door open just a crack so we could eavesdrop. "So did you want to do some spells?" Tara asked Willow. "Um, no see I came over to see if you wanted to go grab a mocha and meet my friends 'cause I really think that they would like you." Willow said nervously. "Um, you're f-f-friends? What if they don't like me? What if they hate me and don't want me to be friends with you? What if-" She was silenced by a knock on the door. Willow answered it. "Hey guys. Uh hold on for a sec, 'kay?" She turned to Tara. "That's Tiffany and Buffy. So do you wanna go?" Willow asked. Tara smiled "Yea, sure. I would love to go meet your friends Willow." They walked out of the room. I stuck out my hand and said "Hi, I'm Tiffany Berry-Lopez. You are?" "T-t-tara Maclay." She replied. Buffy stuck out her hand next. "Buffy Fabray-Pierce." "Hi." So we went back to the Espresso Pump to get to know each other better. "So, when did you start practicing, Tara?" Buffy asked. We had been talking for about 10 minuets and she got comfortable around us. "Since I was about 17. My mom taught me a lot about natural energy and the earth." She said. "Wow that is so cool. My moms taught me _some_ magic, but mostly they taught us how to fight. We had a room in our house where she had weapons on the walls and punching bags and stuff like that." I said. "Wait, moms? Us?" Tara asked. "Her and her sister Faith." Willow said. "Oh." Tara said. " Yeah, I have two moms. My Uncle Puck was the donor. As for training? Well it was me, my brother Tracy, my sisters Faith and Kennedy, and sometimes my cousins Derek and Spencer." "Oh!" all three of them say in unison. "So, Buffy how long have you been the Slayer?" Tara asks. "Since I was fifteen." Buffy replies. Tara has a shocked look on her face. "Yep and me and Xander started helping when we were sixteen!" Willow says cheerily. "Wow! That's young!" Tara exclaimed. "Not as young as Tiffany!" Buffy muttered loudly. "How young were you?" Willow and Tara said in unison. Then they looked at each other and blushed. Buffy didn't notice it, but I did. "Uh, well I knew about all of this for my whole life but I've been doing research since I was 5 and started the physical stuff when I was 7!" I say happily. She was about to reply, when my cell rang. "Hold on a sec. I gotta take this." I said. I walk out and answer it. "Yello?" I say in my "Valley Girl" voice. "Tiffany? Is that you?" a very British voice said. "Yes, Giles, this is me. What's up?" I chuckled with a slight smile on my face. "Now you said that you're out with a Tara Maclay? Right? If so I'm going to send you a picture of her as I was instructed to if this day ever came. Don't ask questions, just go with it, we never had this conversation only tell Tara. I'll see you at the meeting. Don't be late!" The line went dead. A moment later, my phone buzzed and I got a picture of Tara.

"Wow… Pretty." I said. I walked over to the table and whispered what happened in her ear and showed her the picture. She looked embarrassed when I showed her the picture. When Buffy tried to snatch the phone from me, I smacked her hand away and called her a nosy Slayer. When we got to Giles house, everyone was there and what happened next surprised everyone but me. "Tara?" "Anya?" The women in question asked. "You guys know each other?" Willow asks slightly agitated. "That doesn't matter right now." Giles said quickly. The phone then rang. Buffy answered it. "Hello…This is her…What kind of emergency…No I haven't...Bye." "What is it?" Riley asked. "It's Faith" Buffy says almost in tears "She's awake."


	3. Character Profiles

Character Profiles

Dawn Samantha Fabray-Pierce

Age: 15

Species: Key

Hobbies: Dancing, Eating cookie dough, Playing with crossbows, Practicing witchcraft, Annoying Buffy

Nicknames: Dawnie, Dawn-Patrol, Lil'bit, Nibblet

Tiffany Zendaya Alejandra Garland Berry-Lopez

Age: 16

Species: Demon, White-lighter

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Fighting, Cooking, Reading comic books, climbing trees, walls, etc.

Nicknames: Z, Monkey, Geek-Berry

Thomas Joseph Anderson-Hummel

Age: 16

Species: Future Watcher

Hobbies: Researching, Working out

Nicknames: Tommy, Tommy-boy, Joey

Kennedy Lelaine Prescott Berry-Lopez

Age: 19

Species: Potential Slayer, White-lighter

Hobbies: Playing drums, Dancing, Watching Gone with the Wind

Nicknames: Ken-doll, Kenney, Special K

Faith Demitria Minnelli Berry-Lopez

Age: 21

Species: Slayer, White-lighter

Hobbies: Slaying, Dancing at the Bronze, Pissing people off.

Nicknames: Demi, Dark Slayer, Rouge, Cleavage-y Slut-Bomb

Elizabeth Anne Fabray-Pierce

Age: 22

Species: Slayer

Hobbies: Slaying, hanging with friends, Shopping

Nicknames: Buffy, B, Beth, Mini-Q

Tara Marie Maclay

Age: 23

Species: Wicca

Hobbies: Painting, Singing, Reading, Helping other

Nicknames: Tare-Bear, Tare, T, Glinda, Blondie

Willow Danice Shuester

Age: 22

Species: Witch

Hobbies: Witchcraft, Researching

Alexander LuVelle Harris

Age: 22

Species: Human, The heart of the Scooby Machine

Hobbies: Watching people (not in the creepy way), Helping Buffy slay, distributing comic relief

Nicknames: Xander, X-man, Xand, Alex

Santana Maria Lopez

Age: 42

Species: Demon, Mother

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Eating Breadstix

Nicknames: S, Sanny-bear, Satan, Snixx, Tana

Rachel Barbra Berry

Age: 41

Species: White-lighter, Mother

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Acting, Playing video games with her twin brother Noah

Nicknames: Rach, Rae-Bear, Mom, Barbra Streisand 2.0

Brittany Susan Pierce

Age: 41

Species: Seer

Hobbies: Dancing, Teaching, having Sweet Lady Kisses

Nicknames: Britt-Britt, Brittany Spierce, Britty-Boo

Lucille Quinn Fabray

Age: 42

Species: Witch

Hobbies: Photography, Tattoo Artistry, Singing

Nicknames: Lucy, Lucy Q, Quinn, Harley Quinn Fabray, Juno, Preggo, Tubbers

Aud ?

Age: 1,025

Species: Vengeance Demon

Hobbies: Avenging scorned women, Making money, killing bad men

Nicknames: Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins, The Anyerism


End file.
